Complicated Love
by damndaybreaker
Summary: Embry Call had always had a crush on her, but he never thought they would get anywheres. While comforting Leah Clearwater on the anniversary of her fathers death, something unbelievable happens. Read to find out. Rated M for possible lemons. CALLWATER! :
1. Chapter 1: Comforting

**OK so this is my second fanfiction. I hope some of my old fans will come read this story. As some of you might know. I looooove reviews. When i don't get reviews, i get mad and frustrated and just quit the story. So enjoy... :P**

Emily and Sam's house had become a regular hang out for the pack these days. There was always someone home, even when Sam and Emily weren't.

Today was no different. I walked in wearing nothing but Capri pants and rain. Leah was sitting on the couch with a sour look on her face, nothing new there. Amber-Nate, one of the newest wolves' girlfriend- was sitting on the other couch Emily had bought when she realized that everyone couldn't fit in her living room. Beside her was Karma, Brady's girlfriend. No one was really sure if Brady had imprinted on her. One thing we could all agree on was how much he loved her. It was sickening.

Amber and Karma glanced up at me and waved. Sometimes it was scary how in-sync they were. Besides their looks, you would swear they were sisters. Although I knew it was impossible. Karma was from Mexico, and Amber was from somewhere in Canada. Ontario maybe...

Leah made no gestures to show me that she noticed my presence, but I knew she had. My eyes were fixed n the back of her head as I went to sit beside her. I draped my arm around her shoulders. She immediately stiffened up and shoved me away.

"Get your hands off me Call." She spat at me sourly.

She looked like she might bite my arm off so I did as I was told. I held my hands up, surrendering.

"Hey, don't bite me, Lee." I was the only one who ever called her that. Sam had dropped the whole "Lee-Lee" thing, and I knew how much even the silly nickname would upset her, so I shortened it to Lee.

Leah gritted her teeth together. "I'm not in the mood Embry." The way she said my name with such...such disgust, told me exactly what kind of mood she was in. I could read Leah like a book. It was another one of her Sam related moods-although anyone could've seen that. I sort of felt bad for Leah. I had never been in love like Leah was. I had never told anyone, not even Quil or Jacob, but I had always had a crush on Leah. Ever since the first day I layed eyes on her. Snap out of it Embry, she's waiting for your smart ass comment.

"Sorry." Was all I could come up with. She looked at me confused and then turned her attention to anything but me.

Just then, Sam and Emily walked in the front door holding hands. I saw Leah's eyes automatically notice their intertwined fingers. I saw the pain shoot across her face and automatically felt the need to comfort her. My hand reached out to hers but I stopped myself, realizing what I was doing.

Sam and Emily smiled and greeted everyone, not noticing Leah's pain. Was the only one who noticed her? Then again, I always payed more attention to her than anyone else.

Sam and Emily excused themselves to the kitchen. That was when I noticed that Leah was standing, with silent tears streaming down her face. I got up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to the door, vaguely aware of Amber and Karma. I expected Leah to push me away, but strangely enough, she just cried silently, leaning against my chest letting me pull her out the door.

Once we got outside, she broke free from my hug. "You can always talk to me Lee." She didn't respond, she just stared at me, tears still flowing.

Without a word, she turned her back on me and ran into the woods. I just stared blankly at her. Why was she running away from me? Please don't run away. Come back.

"Go after her." I jumped and spun around to see Claire. I had been so fixed on Leah that I hadn't heard her come outside. I realized she was waiting for an answer but the words wouldn't come out.

"I was watching from the window." She said sheepishly. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but she needs you, Embry. Go get your girl." Wait, what? _MY_ girl? Leah was just a friend, nothing more. She wasn't mine...yet.

Without saying a word to Claire, I nodded and walked into the woods. I walked quickly following her scent. I walked so quickly that if anyone were here to see me, they would know right away that I wasn't normal. Normal humans couldn't walk as fast as I was. I doubt they could _run_ as fast as I was walking.

I focused on Leah's scent as I began to hear faint sobs. It was Leah, I was sure. I started running , but before I could pick up a decent pace, I was in a clearing.

It was beautiful with perfect green grass. The sunlight filtered just barely through the wet canopy of greenery, but I couldn't focus on the wonderful meadow I was standing in. My eyes fixed on the beautiful girl curled up in a ball on the ground, weeping her eyes out. Had Sam and Emily really had that bad of an effect on her? I had never seen her this bad. Ever.

I walked over to where she was curled up and sat down beside her. The ground was a bit wet but that's what you get when you live in the wettest place in the universe. I pulled Leah up into my arms not caring at all that she wouldn't want me to be the one to comfort her.

Leah surprised me for the second time today. She didn't shove me away like she did earlier. Instead Leah wrapped her arms around my torso and sobbed into my chest. At first it stunned me. Was this actually Leah Clearwater? I had never seen Leah like this before. She hardly ever broke out of her hard shell. The shell that kept everyone in her life away. Yet, I knew that she wouldn't be like that with me anymore. She was different...somehow.

"It's the anniversary of his death you know." She said into my chest through her sobs. I was confused at first. Sam? I thought this had all been about him. "My dad I mean." She added with a sniff as if she had heard my mental questioning. I immediately felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry, Lee." I said barely a whisper. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"He was the only one who understood me. He was so important to me. Why did they have to take him away? Why? WHY!?" her breathing was on the verge of hyperventilation. I stroked her hair and she started shaking, but not from anger. It wasn't like she was going to phase.

"Shh, Lee. Calm down. It's alright. Everything happens for a reason."

The tremors were still rocking her body. "I'm sorry. I just miss him. He was my best friend." She was choking on her words now.

"Don't apologise." I felt a sudden urge to look at her face. "Look at me." I didn't know what I was doing. Why did I want her to look at me?

Leah lifted her head and gazed into my eyes. I'd never noticed the swirls of light brown in her deep chocolate brown eyes. I lost my train of thought. I heard Leah gasp, realizing what was happening.

**Ooooh review for me or i will never post more and you'll never know what happens to them. I wont post again till i get some reviews. And while you're at it, go read a love like this and review that too. **


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

**Okay people, when i saw all the reviews i almost threw up with excitement. 11 whole reviews on the first chapter!! Thats how many i got on my whole story last time! Thank you thank you thhaaannkk you!!! This chapter is going to be split up into their different povs to see both their sides to what is happening. So here it is! Enjoy****!**

_Leah POV_

No. No. No no no no no NO! This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not with Embry. But I knew it was. There was no denying it. We were both staring at each other with those sick, sparkly, dreamy puppy dog eyes that Sam and Emily always gave each other. No. It couldn't be happening. Please let this be a dream. A horrible horrible dream.

Embry started babbling. "I..ya..de..er..I'm...huh?" he couldn't get out a coherent sentence. This was too much for me to handle. Especially today. The anniversary of my fathers death. So, I did the only thing I could think of. The only thing I knew I was capable of doing perfectly. I ran away.

_Embry POV_

One minute, I was holding Leah in my arms, the next thing I knew I was watching her run off into the woods. Where was she going? Was she coming back?

My mind was racing. Thoughts of Leah were flooding my mind. _Please come back. _My mind made a silent plead. I knew she couldn't hear my thoughts, not in human form... that's it! I'll phase.

I took a step forward and felt my nostrils burning, and a cold hand on my shoulder. I flinched and whirled around.

"Don't do it. She needs time to think Embry. She _will_ come back to you. Just not now." Bella said removing her hand from my shoulder. I nodded. Had she been spying on me? What all did she see?

Bella saw the question in my eyes. "I was hunting. I saw the end." She said looking down a bit embarrassed.

I walked out of the woods and out to my house, without a word to Bella. I couldn't deal with Amber's questions or Karma's looks right now. I spent the rest of the day in my room doing nothing but staring at the wall.

*************

Leah ignored me for the next two weeks. I was often caught staring at her, on the rare occasions we were within staring distance. I couldn't help it. Leah never talked to me. She never had patroles with me. She never came back to me like Bella said she would. Today that would change. Today, I would finally talk to her.

I walked into the Cullens house. I had already checked Sam and Emily's, but there was no trace that she'd been there in quite a while. Now that I think about it, she'd been spending most of her time at the Cullens.

I looked around and spotted Leah sitting on the couch watching MTV. I walked over to her silently. She hadn't noticed me come in. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Leah? Can we talk?" Leah looked up at me and nodded her head. She got up and walked out the door. I stared after her for a couple seconds, just admiring her beauty and grace. I followed her outside and almost walked right into her when she stopped abruptly and turned around to face me.

"What did you want Embry?" she spat at me. I flinched as if her words had punched me right in the heart. She noticed the flicker of pain in my face but pretended not to.

"I..I wanted to talk about what happened. The day in the woods..." I trailed off looking into her eyes. I had been fumbling over my words, and to tell the truth, I had to idea how to actually talk. My words were just coming out now without my control.

"I..." Leah took a deep breath and shook her head looking down from my gaze. "I know what happened. I know that it was... i-" she choked on the word. I knew that imprinting had always been a touchy subject with her. "imprinting. I know I'm supposed to feel all tingly and complete, but I don't. The truth is..." she took a long pause, looking back up at me. When she spoke again, her voice was barely a whisper. Any person with normal hearing would have never heard her. "I'm scared. I'm scared of moving on. I'm scared to let myself love again. I'm scared that... if I let myself fall in love again, that the same thing will happen to me. I won't be able to handle it again, Embry." She was in tears now and my heart was aching. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright. "I can't handle another heartbreak."

My heart shattered. I wrapped my arms around her letting her cry into my chest.

_Leah POV_

What was I doing? Leah Clearwater doesn't act like this. She doesn't tell people her feelings. She doesn't open up to people. And Leah Clearwater _certainly_ does not cry.

Embry was changing me already. In some part of my mind I was doing endless cartwheels and backflips. But this whole thing scared me shitless.

Embry was hugging me, and strangely enough, I wasn't protesting. Once again. Maybe it was just because I felt so safe in his arms. And the scent of him. He always smelled like a mixture of a chocolate and a musky smell. It was the most heavenly smell I had ever...wait. Slow down there Leah. This is Embry you're talking about.

I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he whispered to me. "Leah, you don't have to be scared. I wouldn't ever leave you. Never. You just have to trust me. I won't do what Sam did to you. I promise." The tears were almost gone, but what he had said brought on a whole new wave of tears. He cared about me. Maybe I could make this work. Just maybe.

_Embry POV_

I pulled back and saw a hint of acceptance on her face, but it was gone the second she looked into my eyes. The tears streaming down her face were killing me. I wanted to kill someone for every single tear she shed.

Leah opened her mouth to speak to me. "I... I'm sorry, Embry." Her voice was quivering. "I can't. I... can't do that to you. To me. There's someone out there who would be a hell of a lot better for you than me, Embry. I'm a mess. You deserve better than me."

She was looking down at the ground. Better for me? I imprinted on her for fucks sake. There was no one more perfect for me. We were soulmates.

I started to protest, to tell her exactly what I was thinking but she shut me up by covering my mouth with her hand. Her voice was just a whisper. "I'm sorry."

And with that she took off. I stood there in shock. Like a bear shot with a tranquiliser. How could she think that she wasn't good enough for me? She was everything I ever wanted and more.

I hadn't realized until now that it was raining. I was completely drenched from head to toe.

I decided to walk to first beach. It's where I liked to think. I layed in the sand watching the rain falling from above. Before I knew it, I was drifting to sleep, dreaming about her.

**Okay so how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Think Leah's too soft? Think Embry should learn to talk faster? Tell me what you think. I loooove reviews. Tell me what you want to see happen, or any other characters you might want me to include in the story. **


	3. Chapter 3: Trying

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming please! I LOVE all your ideas! It starts in embry's pov btw, but im sure you could've figured that one out on your own.**

Another week had gone by and I hadn't seen Leah. I was going to go insane. I was pretty sure that everyone – or close to everyone – knew we had imprinted. I hadn't told anyone, and I knew Leah wouldn't have either. The pack could read into our minds though, so they would definitely know at least the bare minimal.

Patrols had been easy. I didn't notice anyone. I actually usually didn't know who I was patrolling with anymore. I never talked to anyone if I didn't have to.

I knew people were getting worried about me. They would just have to deal with it. Break my heart and this is what you get.

_Leah POV_

I hadn't seen Embry in a week and I hated to admit it but I missed him. I was losing my best friend. He maybe, just maybe could even be more than that.

Leah get your head on straight! I needed to figure out what I really felt for him. I knew that Embry was my very best friend. He had been for years. But could he be more? Well, there was only one way to find out.

The walk to Embry's house wasn't far, much to my dissadvantage. I wasn't sure that I wanted to talk to him right away.

When I got to his house, I stood on the old doorstep and took the little crumpled peice of paper out of my pocket. I read it over in my head.

_Embry, meet me at our spot._

_Lee_

I was hoping he would know here I meant. Maybe he would catch up to me on my way there. I quickly slipped the note under the door before I could stop myself.

I gasped slightly. There was no going back now. I rang the doorbell and sprinted away from the house. As soon as I was out of sight I slowed my pace slightly.

What if he wasn't home? No, I had seen his car, and the light was on in his room. What if he didn't _want_ to talk to me? What if he didn't find the note? What if... what if.

I had to stop worrying. This was Embry I was talking about. He wasn't one to ignore people... especially me. That sent a shiver down my spine. I had always thought that Embry might have liked me. Now I knew he did. Whether he wanted to or not.

That was just it. I was running from Embry and from fate because of imprinting. Imprinting took my last love away from me. Imprinting was taking away your willingness to fall in love with the person. You just... did.

Oh... oh... oh GOD! Did I _love_ Embry? No, I couldn't It was Embry. I couldn't possibly_ love_ him! No. I wouldn't even think about it.

Change your thoughts Leah... This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they continued singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends...

Good. That was successful. I smiled to myself and realized I had made it to our cliff. I sat down on the edge and stared out at the water. Minutes ticked by... two... three... six... ten. It had been almost fifteen minutes. What if he wasn't coming?

I suddenly felt panic surge through me. He wasn't coming. He hated me now. Most important, why did I care so much?

Before I could get too overwhelmed, I heard very faint footsteps. Someone sat down next to me on the edge of the cliff. I didn't have to turn my head to know it was Embry. I could feel the heat of his body just inches from mine. His scent was a sweet mix of a chocolate, musk and tide. The smell of Embry made my mouth water.

I swallowed and spoke above the sound of crashing waves below us. "You remembered." He nodded his head next to me.

I had to get to the point. "I'm sorry Embry." It took me a while to get the words out right. "It was... just a lot for me to handle. And I'm sorry."

Embry didn't respond at first. He didn't answer me at all. Did he not hear me or something? Was he trying to ignore me? I looked over at his face. He was staring down at the water.

I started to get up. Embry grabbed my hand so fast it startled me. He pulled me back down next to him. I couldn't help but notice that he had pulled me so our sides were touching.

Embry never let go of my hand, not that I minded. He took a while to speak. "It's... it's alright Lee. I guess I understand. It's hard for you. I get it." His voice had no emotion and it made me sad.

I looked at his face and made up my mind. I would try. I knew at that moment that what I felt for Embry was more than just a strong friendship.

"I'm going to give it a try, Embry." He looked at me confusedly. "I'm going to give us a try. I won't try to shove away my feelings. I'm going to just take a risk and hope it turns out for the better. Just jump in head first... If you'll let me."

Embry smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close to him as he could. I smiled and wrapped my arms back around him. This was nice. Maybe it could work out. Maybe, just maybe.

Waking up in Embry's arms was amzing. Well... dreaming about it was. Actually living it would be a hell of a lot better.

I opened my eyes and sat up. The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes drifted to my room. My stomach made a gurgling sound, informing me I was hungry. Like I didn't already know that.

I stood up and went out to the kitchen. Seth was scarfing down a steaming plate of five pancakes, three eggs, and god knows how many pieces of bacon.

After I ate a very filling breakfast, I decided to go visit Alice. Weird enough, once you got to know the Cullens, they weren't that bad. I got used to the burning scent in my nose. You could never really ignore it though.

I pulled on a tank top and sweat pants. I hadn't worn something this girly in a long long time. After all... it was _pink! _Leah does not wear pink. Leah isn't girly. Leah doesn't spend time looking at herself in the mirror, thinking in the third person. Especially about clothes.

What's happening to me? Why am I being so different? I knew the answer. Embry. Embry might be there. He might see me and I wanted to look half decent. What am I saying?

Okay slow down Leah. You're taking this slow. No need to rush. Calm. Breathe. I felt like I was going to throw up. It's just Embry. I promised myself I would take it slow. And I will. I will. I will take it slow.

I stood in front of the mirror telling myself this mentally. I will take it slow with Embry. I wont rush anything.

"What are you talking about loser?" I jumped and spun towards the door.

"SETH!" I didn't know I was talking out loud before.

"I will. I will. Blah Blah Blah Embry. Blah Blah I WIIIILLLLLL!" Seth was dancing around in the doorway laughing. He was mocking me. Bad idea kid.

I screamed and ran at him. He stopped and made a shocked face. I pounced and nocked him to the ground. "SHUT UP SETH!" His face was priceless. He was scared beyond belief.

Seth held his hands in front of his face in defence. "Leah calmer. I was just having fun. Leave me alone. Please don't kill me." I smiled and got up off him.

"Sorry. Just... shut up." I may have overreacted just a bit. Seth got up off the floor and brushed off his cut-off jeans as if he actually cared if they got dirty. He nodded and half walked, half ran to his room.

I sighed and walked back to check myself over in the mirror once again and then proceeded to go visit Alice.

I mounted the steps into the grand Cullen house and to my disappointment, Embry wasn't there. Alice ran down the stairs at top speed and grabbed me by the arm.

"You have to come hear this! Come! Now!" She was pulling me towards the stairs and was nearly bursting out of her clothes.

"What is it Alice?" We were running up the stairs and Alice was babbling at a rapid pace that I couldn't understand. I heard some stray words here and there.

"Karma....that....and....her....Brady....now....do." I guess that was all I was getting. It made absolutely no sense to me. I was following Alice to her room. I could barely keep up with her.

When we got into the room I saw Karma sitting against the bathroom door crying holding something in her hand. Amber was sitting on the bed beside Renesmee and Bella watching Karma. My nose wrinkled when I entered the room. Too many vamp scents. I took a breath through my mouth and walked in.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at me and Karma held up the thing she had in her hand.

I gasped. "Oh no Karma. No."

**OOOOH Cliffhanger! Okay leave me a review. Tell me what you think. I loved all your reviews! Thank you everyone soo sooo much. If i could hug every one of you I would. I am going to need help for the story in a few chapters so if you think youll be interested in giving me an idea for something i don't want to say here, leave me a comment. Plus, anything else you want to see happen, tell me. I love new ideas. Okay this is getting long so THANKS!! REVIEW! 3 :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting

**Ok so you guys are a bit disappointed that my chapters are SOOO SHORT! But i promise i will start making them longer. This one however is the shortest one. Sorry to disappoint. My next chapters will be longer i swear **

_Embry POV_

I jogged down the road completely happy with myself. I hadn't seen Quil in a long time and I decided that I would pay him a visit. When I got to his house, he wasn't home. It killed my good mood slightly. I needed a guy friend to talk to. I had been spending too much time hanging out with Amber, Karma, Leah and Alice. Leah a bit less than the others lately, but hopefully that was changing.

I was spending so much time with them that I was scared I was going to grow out long hair and start talking about manicures, pedicures, girlicures and faceicures and all those pointless things.

I decided that I would check if Jacob was home. He was usually with Nessieso I was surprised and delighted to find him out working in his garage.

"Jake, man. You're home." Jacob wheeled out from underneath the car and threw a wrench at me. I caught it, much to his dislike.

"Whatcha want?" He grabbed another tool off the ground and went back under the car.

"Can't I visit my best friend without wanting something?" I threw the wrench down and sat down on an old rickety stool.

There was a gruff "no" from under the car.

I sighed. "I guess I just needed a guy friend to talk to. I've been spending to much time with the girls." I chuckled. Jacob wheeled back out from the car and sat up, leaning against its rusty door.

"So what's this I heard about you and Spazzy McGee?" he grabbed a rag and wiped off his hands.

I picked up a wrench and threw it at him aiming for his happy sacks. Jacob was still wiping off his hands so he didn't have time to stop it. He doubled over and fell to the floor cursing.

"Don't call her that."

Jacob was sitting up holding onto his happy sacks. "Jesus Christ Embry! You're the one who made up the fuckin' name! You didn't have to do that."

I took a deep breath. "I guess I did didn't I? Sorry, man. I just overreacted."

He sat up straighter and looked at me. "Let me guess. The magical powers of imprinting?" he smiled slightly.

I laughed. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It would've made it a lot better if she liked me even half as much as I like her but ..." I shrugged.

Jacob laughed. "This coming from the guy that used to talk about "all this stupid fake love bull shit."Now look at you all lovey dovey and stuff. Sickening." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

_Leah POV_

I gasped. "Oh no Karma. No." She wiped tears off her face and set down the ivory white pregnancy test.

"I don't know it for sure." Her voice was weak and it was cracking. "I took a few tests and they said different things." The tears streaming down her face were never ending. I walked over and sat down beside her on the floor.

"Does Brady know?" I said with a bit of hope. She shook her head. "Oh Karma. He needs to know. You have to tell him." I noticed that everyone else was silent. I stopped talking and leaned my head back.

After what seemed like three hours of silence someone finally spoke up. "Leah's right. You need to tell him. And you should get a doctor to check you out and see if it true." Renesmee's bell like voice chimed in.

Everyone nodded. Karma stood up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Alice asked prancing over behind her.

Karma sniffed. "To see Carlisle." And with that she walked out leaving us all waiting.

**I love cliffhangers. You wanna no another thing i love? Reviews. Ive been getting less as the chapters progress so please review EVERY SINGLE chapter! Thanks! And i hope you liked it. I apoligise again for such a short chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Okay one thing I am changing is the Amber and Seth thing. They havnt imprinted...yet. She has a different boyfriend. One of the other wolves. Dont worry though, they will get together. I just remembered that when I had the dream (yes this is based on my dream, how stephenie meyer of me right?) they weren't together at first, and it conflicts with a lot of the plot line. I went back to the first chapter and changed it to Nate instead of Seth. He is one of the new wolves. Any questions about Nate just tell me. Sorry for any confusion this is going to cause.**

_Brady POV_

_come now, cullens house. we need to talk_

I kept reading the text over and over. Karma had sent it to me just a few minutes ago. Was she going to break up with me? I couldn't bear that. I had been sitting in my living room for the last 5 minutes debating on what to do. I could go over and get dumped by the only girl I ever loved, or I could pretend I never got the text and hope that next time I saw her she would have forgotten all about it. Maybe she didn't even want to break up with me at all. But what would she need to talk about? Only one way to find out. But I was so scared...

_Leah POV_

So it was official. Karma pregnant... with Brady's kid... Ugh. Disgusting. I was sitting on the couch across from Amber. She was playing with one of her dark brown curls. The way the light came in from the window, you could see the tint of red in her hair.

Embry strode through the front door wearing beige khakis and nothing else. Mmm... He just looked so... yummy. Delicious. Handsome. He caught me staring at his perfectly toned abs and smiled. I blushed 5 shades of red. He looked down and came over to sit beside me.

I had all but forgotten about Amber until her phone rang and I practically jumped right into Embry's arms. They both started laughing at me and I blushed again. I started to move back to my seat but Embry wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and my whole face got hot.

Amber smiled and walked out of the room obviously trying to give us privacy or something. I cursed under my breath. I would remember to get her back for that later. I had to think of something to say. The silence was getting long. I opened my mouth to say something but Embry beat me to the punch.

"Has it gotten better?" I leaned back against his chest wondering what he was talking about. I had a pretty good idea but I decided to play it dumb.

"Has what gotten better?" I glanced up and saw the edge of his jaw.

"This. Us. Has it gotten easier for you?" He seemed hesitant to ask, as if I was going to say it's gotten worse. Ha. Yeah right. I wanted to turn around in his arms and kiss him and hug him and tell him that everything was perfect and that we would be together forever. But there was a part of me that was screaming no. I wasn't ready for that yet.

Instead I said what was a bit easier for me to admit. "Yes. A lot easier." I felt Embry's chin rest on my shoulder. If I just turned my head slightly to the right... no. Not ready for that.

_Karma POV_

Sitting in the guest room I waited for a reply from Brady. He didn't text me back. He always did. He never ignored my texts or calls. No matter what time or how stupid. This was important. And he wasn't answering.

I was freaking. I lay back on the bed and curled into a ball letting the tears flow. I was pregnant. 16 years old and pregnant. How did I let this happen? How could I have been so careless as to not use protection? Just because he was a werewolf and all that. But it was Leah who couldn't have kids, not the guys.

I heard the door creak open. Nessie coming in to check on me for the billionth time.

"Karms? Baby what's wrong?" That definitely wasn't Nessie. I felt the bed shift and before I knew it I was being held by a set of warm strong arms. "What is it? Karma, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

I looked up at Brady and tried to think of all of those dramatic shows where they say something about "how'd you like being a dad" or "theres gonna be a new baby in the house" or something cheesy.

The best I could come up with was "I'm... pregnant." The sobs were shaking my whole body now. Brady's face showed a million different expressions at once. Shock, anger, sadness, worry, joy, confusion, and just about everything else.

"I... Karma..." his breathing was speeding up. I buried my head into the hollow of his neck. "It is mine... right?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and I felt him let out a breath. "Then we'll make it through this. Together." He kissed my head then my eye lids, my nose and finally my lips. We would do this. It would be hard. That's without a doubt. But we could do it.

_Embry POV_

Leah hadn't said anything since Brady had walked in. Neither had I. Neither of us had moved an inch. I was completely comfortable with Leah in my arms. I was pretty sure that she was happy too.

I heard a slight snoring and chuckled. She fell asleep. She must have really been comfortable. I shifted my weight careful not to move her too much and laid down on the couch. Leah rolled over on top of me. I was scared I woke her up but her eyes were still closed with a huge smile on her face.

I don't think I'd ever seen Leah so peaceful. She started making noises in her sleep. At first I thought it was just weird snoring but the noises started forming into words. I'd never taken Leah as a sleep talker. I couldn't really make out what she was saying. She became clearer and clearer the more she talked.

"I don't want the salad." Her voice was very low. Most people wouldn't have been able to hear the words behind the mumbling. "I want a steak. No two. Aliiiice!" She was dreaming about eating. Of course. "How come Embry gets a steak? I wanna go outside" I waited for her to continue but she didn't. I watched her for a few minutes, but it never continued. I closed my eyes.

"I love you." My eyes flew open. No, she was still asleep. Sadly. I wondered who she was talking to. "You too Alice." My mouth turned up in a smile. She told me she loved me. Well she was dreaming, but still. She loves me. "No wait. What are you doing with him?" Her body started to tremble slightly.

I tried patting her hair but it didn't stop the trembling. "Let go of him. No don't push him. Please. It's too steep." Her voice was getting louder. Any human could probably hear her now. She was having a bad dream. A really bad dream.

"No stop! No. NO!" Her voice was quivering along with her body. She was worrying me. I was just about to wake her. "EMBRYYY!!!" She screamed my name in a ear piercing shriek. I'm sure all of Washington heard her. Her eyes flew open and tears started flowing down her face. Leah's breathing was rapid.

I sat up and cradled her against me. "Sshhh. It's okay Lee. You're okay. You're safe with me." She wrapped her arms around me and hung on as if her life depended on it.

She choked out her words. "It's not me I'm worried about." She was worried about me?

"What was it? In your dream, what happened?"

Leah pressed her face into the hollow of my neck. "There were some guys, and they were all fooling around. And then they were grabbing you and hauling you to a cliff and... and they pushed you off." She cringed when she said the last part.

I rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm not going anywheres Lee. I'll stay right here as long as you need me."

Leah looked up at me with tear streaked eyes. "Promise?"

I wiped the tears off her face with the tip of my fingers, keeping my other hand on her back. "I promise."

_Amber POV_

I waited outside the Cullen's house on the cold stone steps. I strained to hear anything from inside. Nothing. All I could hear was mumbling. What were they talking about? I needed to know! Did they kiss? Oh my god they kissed didn't they!? I wished that I had Nate with me right now. He would have been able to hear what they were saying... or doing.

As if he had heard my thoughts, Nate came running out from the woods smiling at me. I stood up and walked down the steps meeting him at the bottom.  
Nate picked me up and spun me around. "Hey!" he said. His voice was always so cheery when he was around me. I smiled and went on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Hey Natey. Can you come here for a sec?" I hauled him over to the top step and sat him down beside me.

"What is it, babe?" He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me over to his side.

I wasn't sure why but I whispered. "Can you hear what they're talking about?" Nate leaned back against the house and listened carefully.

"Leah is talking about steak and something being to steep. Embry's not saying anything."

"EMBRYYY!!!" I jumped up out of Nate's arms. He got up with me.

"She's just having a bad dream." That calmed me down. Usually when she fell asleep and started sleep talking, she didn't scream. Usually she just mumbled stuff.

I saw Seth come through the woods. Oh great. Just who I wanted to see. Wait. Leah and Embry. Oh no... OOOOh no! He didn't know about the imprinting. Leah didn't want him to know. Oh shit!

I whispered quickly in Nate's ear. "Stall him." I ran in the door and straight to the living room.

"He's here!" I stopped in my tracks when I saw Leah and Embry cuddling with each other. I smiled then was snapped back to reality.

Embry looked confused. "Seth, he's here. Outside."

Leah jumped up out of Embry's arms and ran upstairs. Obviously she wasn't about to tell him anything.

**Okay so this ends kind of abruptly but I really had no where to keep this going. I just needed to add in that Leah didn't tell seth, and that she didn't want him knowing. Review for me lots please! Thanks a million. And im still looking for someone to help me with an idea for a part of the story. Even if you don't know if you'll be able to help and you just want to know what I need help with, just leave me a review telling me. I really need help with this part so thanks! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in SOOO long. I've been super busy working on like... 5 different stories at once. I'll try to upload more often. Oh, and I****apologise****for some of the errors. If you see the name Claire, it's actually Amber. I had named her Claire in the beginning but changed it later on.**

"Leah come on it'll be fun. You've done it a million times before. Just a million and one more." We stood over the cliffs at the La Push beach. The wind was whipping through Leah's short cut hair. She shook her head.

"I don't wanna jump Embry. You know what happened to Amber. She's still in the hospital." Amber had been trying to be a daredevil showing off for Nate and jumped off the highest part of the cliff. Once you've learned how to do it properly a human could jump, but Amber wasn't being careful.

She didn't launch herself out far enough and hit the lower jumping spot. When she hit the water she was already unconscious. Seth dove in immediately and brought her to the hospital. Nate went with them and was pissed the whole way that he didn't get to be the knight in shining swim trunks and save her. Amber broke her leg, arm and fractured her tailbone. Ever since then people had been afraid to jump.

"You know how to jump right. I promise I wont let anything happen to you." I looked deep into her eyes and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "You have to trust me."

Leah sighed. "That is not going to work Embry Call. It may have worked before but not this time." I had tested out my charm on her a few times already. I find it quite amusing actually but Leah doesn't quite have the same reaction.

I moved closer and whispered in her ear "Jump." She shook her head. I moved a few inches forward, pressing my warm body against hers. Still whispering, I moved my lips against her ear. "Please Leah. Just jump." Leah's breathing started to quicken like it always did when she was trying to stand her ground. She shook her head slightly.

Time to seal the deal. "For me?" I went to kiss her ear but instead my lips only found air. Did she jump? I peered over the edge of the cliff. No ripples, no splashes, no falling Leah. I spun around just in time to see her running into the edge of the forest.

"LEAH CLEARWATER YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I ran off after her. She was faster than me even in human form and we both knew that. There were only two options. Option number one was to phase then catch up with her. But there wasn't enough time to tie my shorts to my leg so when I phased back well... you get the idea. Option number two it is.

My foot caught on a branch and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I immediately screamed out in pain. Tears were flowing down my face faster than... I don't know but they were flowing fast. Leah was in front of me in an instant.

"Oh my god Embry! What the hell did you do you idiot?" Pain shot across my face as I looked up at her. I could tell she immediately felt bad. "Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you chase me." Leah knelt down in front of me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back smiling and whispered. "Gotcha."

I held onto her tight and stood up running back to the cliffs. "EMBRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I laughed and jumped over the edge holding her tight.

**Seth POV**

It had been the single most terrifying day of my life. It was still playing over and over as if someone had set the little TV in my head on replay just to torture me.

"Watch this Natey." Amber smiled and jumped off the cliff. Everything seemed like it slowed down at that moment. Amber was soaring through the air. She started heading down and I knew at that second something was going to go wrong. Nate was smiling cheering her on while I stepped out to the edge ready to save her.

The crunch of her bones as she hit that rock ledge was going to be embedded into my mind forever. Her body went flying into the water. Not 5 seconds after her body hit the water, mine did. I didn't realize I had jumped. Everything happened so quickly after that. I was pulling her out of the water, up to the shore, dialling an ambulance, riding to the hospital. All the while getting death glares from Nate. He wanted to be the one who had saved her. I ignored him and tried to think of anything but the sound of her crunching bones and the moan that came after. I was drowning in the memories and there was no escape.

I had memorized every crack, bump and dent in these four blank hospital walls. I refused to leave even when the nurse tried to shove me out the door. Nate visited every day and pretended to be that loving, caring boyfriend. HA. He could probably care less if she ever woke up.

It had been three whole days and still no sign of her waking up. I held her hand whenever we were alone. No one else could know just how in love I was with her, especially Nate. Hell, I couldn't even tell Amber.

Amber's moaning as her bones shattered came to my ears once again, only this time I only heard the moan. This was too much to bear. Gripping onto her hand tighter I placed my forehead on the side of the bed trying my hardest to pull myself together.

"Seth?" Oh great now I was hearing her voice too. After this was over I was going to have to admit myself to a mental asylum or something. "Seth… is that you?" Ok this sounded too real… I lifted my head to see Amber staring down at me with droopy eyes.

"Seth what happe-" I just couldn't hold in my joy. I cut Amber off crushing her lips with mine. She was awake and ok. Tears ran down my face as I kissed her and hugged her trying to be careful not to crush her. That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" the voice came booming in from the doorway and nearly shook the whole room. I tore myself away from Amber and turned to the person who had just walked in on my little show of affection.

I swallowed hard and my voice came out as barely a whisper "…Nate."

**Karma POV**

This wouldn't be too hard. Brady was fine with having a baby... actually he was quite excited. I had expected him to run away and not take a glance back but all he could talk about was the baby.

We had figured that I was 3 months pregnant. How I had gone that long without realizing it I don't know. I guess your first time you wouldn't recognize the symptoms as well as other people. My belly was already getting noticeable which was exciting, but more so to Brady than me.

I held onto Brady's hand as Carlisle hooked me up to the monitor. Our baby's heart beating was like music to my ears. Brady and I were both grinning ear to ear like idiots watching the monitor in which we had no clue what was being shown. We didn't care because somewhere in that mass of squiggles and dots and lines was our baby. The infant we created together.

I turned my attention from the monitor to . "I'm sorry Karma but I'm afraid you're not having a baby." My heart dropped and the smile was instantly gone from my face. Not having a baby? But I could hear the heart beat… If we weren't having a baby what the hell were we having an alien?

Dr. Cullen saw my distress and corrected himself "Karma you're not having _A_ baby you're having a pack." The colour drained from both mine and Brady's faces. A PACK! Exactly how many is a pack?

Carlisle seemed to have seen the questioning on my face and answered my mental question. "There are three in there. Congratulations you two." The doctor got up and left the room with a smile letting us be alone to soak it in.

I turned to look at Brady who was now slumped over on the hospital bed Carlisle had brought in. So maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as we had thought…

Ok so this was a kind of short chapter but I wanted to get something up. I hope you liked. Review and Favourite please.


	7. Chapter 7: Occasion

**Hey guys, well I'm back. I know it's been forever and I wish I had a legitimate excuse for you but I honestly just got bored with the story. I didn't know what to do anymore or how to get t where I wanted with the characters. A lot of you have been asking for more Leah/Embry action so here it is. I will continue with other characters when the time is right. So enjoy, and don't hate me for taking so long. :)**

Leah had grown quite used to the idea of us. The pack still found it odd at times when I would kiss her cheek in front of everyone but I didn't care. I loved her to death and I could care less if the guys made fun of me. It had been a couple months since the imprint and Christmas was in a week. I still hadn't thought of anything to get Leah.

" Merry Christmas Embry" said Emily with a smile and a warm batch of cookies when I walked in the front door. I smiled and grabbed 3 cookies.

"You to Em, but you're a bit early. Christmas is next week." I scarfed down the cookies thinking about Renesmee's idea for a Christmas present but I felt bad letting a little kid buy Leah's present for me. I wasn't exactly loaded.

"Embry what are you talking about? It's Christmas eve." I spat out the cookies, littering her floor with bits and pieces .

"TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS!" I screamed. "Please tell me you're kidding Emily. I never even got Leah a gift yet." I could feel the blood draining from my face as Emily opened her mouth to answer me. I didn't stay to hear what she had to say. I hated to do it but I had to go to Nessie. I had no choice.

Renesmee clicked around excitedly on her hot pink laptop. I had come up to Nessie's room for help and thankfully she was here. "Ouu Paris Embry, Paris! You'll love Paris. You can go on a romantic gondola ride or have a picnic under the Eiffel tower or-"

"Nessie! Calm down. Paris is fine. Are you sure that you don't mind? This is an awful lot to ask of you." I shifted nervously on the too-small chair beside her. I hated for Nessie to pay for a trip for me and Leah but all the stores were closed and this was my last option. Renesmee clicked around rapidly, going so fast I lost track of what she was doing. Whatever it was it looked like it was costing an awful lot of money.

"Okay so you're flying out tomorrow after our big supper. Your hotel and everything is all paid and taken care of. Eeek, this is so exciting! You'll LOVE Paris. _La ville de l'amour." _Renesmee always got excited about doing stuff for other people.

"Thank you so much Nessie, you're a life saver kiddo. I owe you my life." I hugged Nessie as tight as I could. It was nothing like hugging Alice or Bella. She was warm like a human but I knew she was nothing close to it.

When Christmas day rolled around I grew more and more anxious. I had the tickets in my back pocket to give to Lee. Almost everyone had exchanged gifts this morning when we all got together but it didn't feel right giving her such a private, special gift in front of our family.

Amber had returned from the hospital and Nate wouldn't leave her side trying to look like he cared, and being especially clingy after Seth and Amber's kiss. We could all tell that it was just an act after Seth had saved her life. Everyone had heard about what happened in the hospital room but Seth and Amber refused to say anything about it.

It was just after supper and if I didn't give Leah the tickets now, she would never get them. I brought her out to our special place on the cliffs. I couldn't think of any romantic way to give them to her. I didn't even know what to say. _Here, let's go to Paris. Hey Leah, I know we've not even said we're officially dating but let's go 10000000 miles away for Christmas. _I was never good with words.

"If you're going to make me jump again can we please just turn around? I'm wearing my good dress for the stupid occasion and I have makeup on and I ju-" I silenced her with my lips. I just wanted her to stop talking for a minute. The sound of the waves was calming and it helped me clear my head. When I pulled away from Leah, her face was flushed red. She smiled at me. "So if you're not going to force me to my death, why are we here?"

"Your Christmas present.." I couldn't think of any other way to explain it. The words just wouldn't come.

"This is my present? I don't mean to sound ungrateful but we come out here almost every day Embry." I shook my head and reached into my back pocket feeling for the plane tickets. My fingers met the thin papers and I took them out. One more deep breath and I would give them to her. I took a deep breath but my hand didn't budge from behind my back "What is it ?" Leah got suddenly excited and tried to peak. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't give her the tickets. What if she didn't want to go to Paris... what if she didn't want to go with _me_. My heart sank to my knees and my hand clutched the tickets.

"Embry please? I wanna see." Those puppydog eyes never failed to get me. I slowly took my hand from behind my back and handed her the tickets. Biting my lip, I hoped and prayed that she would at least pretend to like it. Leah took the tickets in her hands and read them over, her eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Paris?" It seemed to be all she could muster. I nodded my head and absentmindedly kicked at some rocks.

"I bought two tickets. I thought that maybe... you would want me to go with you?" The end of my sentence turned into a question. I was so nervous I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I could feel my breathing quicken. "But if you wanted to bring Seth or your mom or one of the girls that'd b-woah" Leah had jumped into my arms and knocked the breath out of me. She hit me so hard and with such surprise that we almost fell over the edge. I could feel her hot tears on my neck and I smiled. "So you'll go with me?"

She laughed and pulled away to look at me "Embry Call, you never cease to amaze me. When do we leave?"

I checked the time on the new watch Leah had bought me. "Well, the plane leaves in an hou-" "AN HOUR! Oh my god we're going to miss the plane! I need to pack a bag and get all of m-" I pressed my finger to her lips and shushed her. "It's all taken care of Lee. Alice and Renesmee packed you a bag. Everything's back in my car at the border of the trees. Are you sure you want to do this because I could get you something else if you want."

Leah laughed and ran off into the woods. I had to clue what that was supposed to mean but I ran after her anyways. By the time I caught up to her she was in the passenger seat of my car smiling at me, tickets in hand. I laughed and ran around to the other side of the car kissing her on the cheek as I got in.

I opened the door with one hand carrying Leah with my other arm. The bellhop had already brought the bags up to our suite so I was left to deal with the sleeping beauty. The plane ride seemed like a lifetime and Leah slept the entire way. After getting off the plane Leah stumbled her way to the cab and fell quickly back to sleep.

I laid Lee down on the bed and stood looking at her for a minute smiling. I couldn't believe that she came with me to another country. And she was mine.. well, not all mine but.. mine. She would be mine soon. I would make sure of it.

As the thought crossed my mind I wandered over to my suitcase and in the pocket right where I had put it was the second part of Leah's gift. I don't think I was quite ready for the stress of giving her that part quite yet...

**K so this one wasn't as long as I had hoped but I had to end it here. What did you think? Comment and Rate for me please :) Once again I'm reaaaally sorry I took so long but I'm on spring break now and I promise I'll post more. 3 Thank you to those who have patiently waited this out with me from the beginning. I love you all.**


End file.
